Encuentro
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Antonio es un músico callejero viviendo en Italia del sur, a pesar de eso es feliz y en especial porque conoce a una linda jovencita la cual no admite su gusto por el español. España x NyoRomano. fic de regalo para Luisee*


**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de su respectivo dueño

* * *

Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Un español viviendo en Italia, específicamente en el sur.

Precisamente él no era un hombre que viviera cómodamente, a ser específicos es que él era sumamente pobre, y vivía de lo que ganaba tocando la guitarra en las calles, tacaba muy bien y su voz sonaba pacífica y tranquila cuando cantaba.

Los habitantes de la zona lo conocían bien, le daban algo de dinero o le traían un poco de comida, él era sumamente amable y risueño y siempre agradecía todo, con una melodía que le salía de corazón. A su vez ellos le agradecían con una sonrisa cálida.

Claro que no todo es color de rosas, el castaño pasaba sus necesidades. Primero porque lo que recibía de la gente le alcanzaba apenas para pagar la renta de su apartamento, segundo porque llegaba el invierno y no tenía un buen abrigo, tercero su fiel guitarra necesitaba mantenimiento el cual no le saldría precisamente accesible; pero no se quejaba, no al menos por palabras o miradas, sino por sus letras y su pasión por la música.

Aún así, apreciaba su vida y sabía acomodarse.

Un día de tantos se encontraba sentado contra una pared, la funda de su instrumento se encontraba a un lado con algunas monedas y uno que otro billetillo dentro, vestí sencillo, más de lo que debería por el frío de esa mañana pero sólo tenía un suéter que a decir verdad estaba bastante desgastado y era algo delgado. Es por el temporal que recorría esa ciudad justamente en invierno. Pero seguía en su música, algunas personas pasaban y le daban algo de dinero y se iban, otras en cambio le observaban un momento escuchando lo que los expertos dedos del hispano producían con las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Tocaba una melodía dulce y tranquila. Sus ojos verdes se posaban a veces en las personas, algunas nativas, conocidos o extranjeros, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Pasaron un trío de jóvenes frente a él; al parecer un par de mellizos italianos acompañados de un hombre alto y rubio, era más bien una pareja, el chico parecía simpático y alegre, algo distraído tal vez y muy afectuoso, se notaba por cómo agarraba de la mano al hombre de manera insistente y de vez en cuando le decía algo a su hermana la cual se notaba que tenía un carácter fuerte, lucía molesta por lo que pudo notar, y regañaba a su hermano de hacer "escenitas" en la calle, hablaba tosca pero era linda. El color de su cabello castaño con un rulito saliendo de su cabeza al igual que su congénito pero este lo tenía más claro y el rulo estaba del otro lado de la cabeza, parecía linda desde su perspectiva.

Pero siguió tocando su guitarra, no podía divagar de esa forma, perfectamente sabía que señoritas como esas no están a su alcance, ella lo miró por un segundo y lo examinó, Antonio notó el acto y también la miró, el verde de sus ojos eran hermosos, ella parecía pensativa tanto que se detuvo sólo para eso, él sonrió amablemente y esta al darse cuenta apartó la vista sonrojada y apresuró el paso para llegar con sus acompañantes.

El español rió levemente y terminó su melodía para seguir con otra. Conocía a la chica y a su hermano, vivían a varias cuadras del lugar y a veces se paseaban de vez en cuando por esa zona, no es que les haya hablado antes, eran sólo miradas.

El tiempo perdió más calor llegando la tarde, el viento que corría era algo helado, las personas iban abrigadas, él no.

Comía un leve bocadillo que le regaló un pastelero que mantenía su local en la misma calle. Al terminar dejó todavía su guitarra en los regazos, se frotó las manos temblando levemente por una brisa que corrió algo fuerte.

No duró mucho ya que sintió algo sobre sus hombros, algo suave y protector, elevó su mirada confusa y se topó con la chica de antes, esta miraba en otra dirección avergonzada y sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras le colocaba el abrigo que por el aroma juraría que estaba recién comprado

-bastardo –masculló levantándose-

-me insultas cuando me haces un favor? –sonrió divertido por la actitud de la italiana-

-cállate! –le gritó y le encaró, error para ella porque se quedó estática al cruzar su mirada con la de él-

-quiero darte las gracias –le dijo levantándose sin perder el contacto visual y poniéndose mejor el abrigo que además de sentarle bien, le abrigó-

-p-por qué?! –esquivó nuevamente la mirada- s-sólo te di esto porque mi estúpido hermano me jodió con esto! –jamás admitiría que cuando vio al español por la mañana se dio cuenta de que bien le hacía falta una prenda y pasó el día buscando una perfecta para él-

-en serio? –se decepcionó un poco y luego volvió a sonreír- pero lo hiciste de todos modos por mí, gracias…ya que…ni siquiera te conozco ni tú a mí

-e-eso es…! –ella lo miró confusa y todavía con los colores en el rostro- o-olvídalo! Ya me voy…! –trató de irse pero el brazo del español la detuvo- qu-qué haces?!

-cómo te llamas?, yo soy Antonio

-e-eh….yo…-se aclaró la voz- soy L-Lovina –dijo por lo bajo-

-jajaja lindo nombre, como tú –soltó su brazo suavemente-

-qu-qué te estás creyendo?! –el problema de ella es que era muy temperamental, con baja autoestima y como dirían los japoneses "tsundere" y sí, el "dere" porque estaba enamorada de ese joven- no creas que saldré contigo como si nada bastardo! –ya no era posible que se ruborizara más-

-sólo te di un cumplido –sonrió con la mayor paciencia del mundo pero también confundido por la actitud de ella, él era inhumanamente incapaz de leer la situación con total eficacia- vamos no te enojes

-si me da la gana me enojo contigo maldito!

-pero no me grites por favor…

-no me digas qué hacer!

-_ve~ sorella~_ -se escuchó de una voz algo chillona para ser de un joven varón, era el hermano de Lovina-

-qué quieres Feliciano? –dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-vine a ver cómo te iba con el obsequio para el chico que te gust…-se vio cayado por la mano de su hermana mayor-

-cállate imbécil! –le gritó avergonzada a su consanguíneo-

Antonio se sintió feliz por lo que escuchó, alegría recorrió su cuerpo sin saber exactamente la razón. Sonrió

-y que es lo que más te gusta de mí?

-e-e-eh…?! Y-yo…c-claro que no me gustas! N-no es que m-me pueda gustar alguien como tú bastardo! –estaba realmente nerviosa y no supo cómo reaccionar-

-ah…qué lástima…es que a mí me gustas tú –le miró a los ojos y…era la verdad, miles de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de la castaña-

-c-co-cómo puedes decir eso?! N-ni siquiera me conoces y…!

-es que con sólo verte la primera vez hace casi un año decidí que me gustabas –dijo así no más-

-ve~! Sorella cada vez que te ve se pone de buen humor y también dice que eres lindo y…! –empezó el hermano menor de la muchacha la cual se sintió avergonzada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que callara-

-soy lindo? –le dio ternura-

-n-no es eso! Maldición –masculló-

-que tal si dan un paseo juntos? –opinó Feliciano-

-sería una buena idea

-qué?!

-si tú quieres, si no entonces no te molestaré más

-no es eso!...e-es decir…-respiró hondo y luego lo señaló mirándole fijamente- ten en claro que se hace lo que yo digo cuando yo digo, no aceptaré que me reproches nada y tampoco que te pases de listo, entiendes?

-claro –asintió sumamente feliz- mañana está bien?

-vendré cuando yo quiera bastardo –se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada-

-entonces esperaré pacientemente –le dijo dulcemente tomándole de la mano y basándola cual dama-

Ella lo miró confusa y de nuevo sonrojada, se sintió muy feliz por dentro; la vez que lo vio por primera vez tenía un día desastroso pero lo escuchó cantar y tocar esa guitarra suya con pasión, le hizo tranquilizarse, no supo en qué momento desde entonces la razón de que cada vez que le viera sentía esas cosquillas en el vientre, la actitud y la energía que le transmitía el joven le hacía sentir bien, se enamoró, por más raro que suene

-y-yo….me voy –su forma de escapar fue y siempre será esa, así que arrastró a su hermano menor-

-nos vemos señorita Lovina –le dijo sonriendo-

-adiós…Antonio –dijo por lo bajo esperando que no le escuchara, pero no fue así-

El castaño sí la escuchó y se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Realmente, ya no tenía frío, no a causa del abrigo, es que su corazón no era suyo y por eso no podía presenciar la ausencia del calor, esa jovencita le había robado su corazón.

* * *

bien~ espero me haya quedado bien y espero le guste a Luisee -regalito para uté- con mucho cariño y esfuerzo XD

también a los demás lectores espero les guste y gracias por leer


End file.
